


Scraped knee

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer day at the Gallagher's.<br/>Written for Gallavich Week 2 Day 6 - Ian and Mickey as dads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraped knee

It's a hot summer Sunday and the Gallagher's house is full to the brim. Debbie, Carl and Chuckie are outside, playing with Liam, Yevgeny and the Ball twins, while Fiona, Sheila and Sammi prepare a late lunch. Frank, Lip, Mickey and Kevin are watching a soccer match on TV, and Ian and Mandy are huddled up in a corner, pretending to watch the game, but actually gossiping about something or another. Suddenly, a loud cry interrupts everyone's chatter, and they all turn to the back door. Vee is outside in a matter of seconds, but it's Debbie who enters kitchen soon after, carrying a very distressed and red-faced Yevgeny.

Debbie is rocking him and trying to calm him down, but to no avail. Ian pouts, mimicking the little boy.

"Awwwwn... What's wrong?"

Yevy hears his voice and turns to him, immediately launching himself into Ian's direction, arms stretched out, still crying.

"Not much, just a scraped knee", Debbie replies, handing Yevy to Ian. "He just got a fright because he fell."

Ian takes the little boy and sits him on his lap, holding him and rocking him back and forth to attempt to soothe him. "Hey, hey, it's all right", he says in a calm voice, wiping Yevy's tears. "It's just a scrape. It'll stop hurting in a minute. Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Yevy nods, still pouting and whimpering, and Ian lifts his little leg and kisses his hurt knee.

"Stop spoiling him", Mickey says from his place on the couch. "It's not serious."

Ian rolls his eyes. "He's one and half, Mickey."

Lip snorts. "I didn't know you were his mom, Ian", he teases, but Ian ignores him, looking down at Yevy, who is slowly calming down. He kisses the baby's head and holds his tiny hand, still rocking a bit. 

"He's not." Mickey answers, eyes set on Ian with his son on his lap. "He's like...his other dad."

Ian can't help the radiant smile that graces his lips as he hugs Yevy closer.


End file.
